Defender's Throne
"Peace is a wonderful thing, but peace doesn't work for everyone. So when peace is no longer an option and things are fucked we'll be there to unfuck it. Count on it." - Anaithnid Defender's Throne is a military organization dedicated to the defense of Earth and it's solar system. Defender's Throne is composed of the FCRF remnants and Earth recruits. Able to cover a large amount of land in a short time they are tasked with keeping the peace on Earth and keeping other countries in line. They also stand ready to protect the Earth from any threat that seeks to invade it. History Origins After the FCRF was abandoned by the Colonial Council, they landed the dreadnaught ''That They Defend ''into the ocean off the coast of New York. From the ship's hull they branched out from it slowly building a small city to house their forces where they could operate freely. The rest of the small fleet shored up on the planet Mars, storing their ships in the dry docks, and creating a base for them to keep a watchful eye on the solar system from any threats. Organization Standard Infantry The standard infantry are commonly found patrolling the streets of Haven or massed in the ocean city of Defender's Throne. Well armed and well trained the standard soldier can be placed into multiple type of jobs. Each soldier identifies their job by a patch they wear on the left side of their chest on their armor. Each soldier is allowed to customize their armor to a degree to show personality, but must keep their gear mainly black. Engineering Corp The engineering corp is distinguished with their silver metal armor. Designed to be blast resistant their armor covers most of their vital areas, layered in several gels to protect them from projectiles and explosions. Their helmet features a unique type of scanner that picks up machinery and explosive devices to help them do EOD jobs. Pilots Considered the hands of the military pilots keep the infantry running transporting them and whatever materials they may need into battle. Constantly risking their lives with heavy fire missions there's nothing pilots fear as long as they find themselves in their cockpits. Trained like any soldier in the military pilots are more than capable fighters if they ever find themselves downed or supporting infantry units. Special Forces Special Forces are rarely seen among standard soldiers, and usually at the sides of Anaithnid and Alice. Each having their own teams they rely on each can be distinguished by their different armors. Anaithnid's team focuses on frontal assaults and holding the line no matter what the cost. Operating with medium armor and heavy weaponry they find their targets and bring them down fast. Alice's team focuses on assassinations and espionage gaining any secrets they can get their hands on. Sci fi soldier by sketchshido-d6plvrt.jpg|A soldier belonging to Anaithnid's special forces. Sci fi concept by geeshin-d59hua3.jpg|Defender's Throne pilot. Da by hokunin-d67v9ij.jpg|A Defender's Throne engineering trooper dressed in full battle gear. Lockdown by johnsonting-d93evnq zpsmk8n95at.JPG|Standard Defender's Throne infantry unit, acting as an MP. Trials by fire by shimmering sword-d5r2p8g.JPG|Alice's elite strike team wearing battle armor heavily similar to hers. Category:Factions Category:Lore